Showed Me
by squizz
Summary: Kai has never understood certain things in his life until... lil fluffy TyKa bit at the End


**A/N:-** hey, people, new fic alert! REVIEW please! And enjoy

**Disclaimer:-** don't own it.

* * *

**Showed me!**

_I was someone who thought they were great,_

_I was someone who thought they were powerful,_

_I was someone who thought they were above everyone_

But the truth was I wasn't what I thought I was,

In some ways or another, other's were right, I was just like my grandfather,

_No mercy, No Love, No heart, No soul._

But you were that special someone, that special someone who lit that burning candle, that burning candle I'd spent so many years looking for, and that burning candle lit up a whole new path for me.

Sure at first I didn't want it, I was angry, how dare you find something so easily, something I'd spent so long searching for.

Not only had you lit a path way for me, you had lit a new candle for yourself, you had _won _the championships, you just a mere amateur had won something that I had, had to struggle for.

I can truthfully say I was jealous; I was jealous and embarrassed,

I Kai Hiwatari had lost to Tyson Kinomiya, some one new to the beybattling stadium. How had you done it? You weren't meant to beat me, no one was meant to beat me, I was meant to be the ultimate Beyblader.

_I was someone who thought they were great,_

_I was someone who thought they were powerful,_

_I was someone who thought they were above everyone_

I had trained all my life every day, no slaking, what had you done, nothing of the sort, you just were like all the other kids, didn't really take blading seriously, well not like I did, you just thought I was some stuck up snobby.

_I was just another blader _

_Another blader with an attitude,_

_A blader who won,_

_Well who won until you turned up._

I then became part of your team, with two others, Max and Rei, they were ok, Max was a bit like you, bubbly but Rei, well Rei was the calmer one out of you two, but I didn't care much.

_Why would I care,_

_I was just Kai_

_The same old cold ruthless person_

_Wasn't there,_

_Because I didn't care,_

_Why should I,_

_You were yourself and I was I_

_Just as important as before, even before you came along,_

But there was something about you, and though our adventures together, you made me want to care you made want to be there, you made me want to be someone other than the cold ruthless person I was.

Although you made me want to do these things, I fought against that need, I fought as hard as I could, with all my will power. And lived though it. Making sure separated myself from all of your childishness. All of your pranks, all of your wildness.

_But that need grew stronger and stronger, _

_I couldn't handle it,_

_And at the same time I was confused,_

_Confused about something in my past I'd blocked out long ago_

_But I took it as an opportunity to get away from these needs,_

_To get back on track and be the person I was_

But you and the others thought I had betrayed you, that I had abandoned you, that I had tossed you aside like a piece of rotten trash, and it was true to some extent. But I hadn't done it out of bad reasons.

_I was confused_

_I didn't understand why you had such a huge affect on me,_

_I didn't want you to have a huge affect on me_

_I wanted you to be like everyone else_

_**Nothing.**_

But again, when I met all of you at that frozen lake, absolutely sure you meant nothing to me, it happened again. Just the look on you're face gave me that need again, the need to come and apologize for ever leaving you, you and the team. But I ignored it.

_I ignored you_

_I don't want to care_

_So why should I notice you_

But something you did changed me forever,

_You forgave me,_

_You saved me_

_You gave me the candle again,_

_Gave me a chance to follow the bright path again. _

I was in need, the ice on which I had stood on had cracked and slowly I was drowning to my sorrowful and pitiful death. Something I think I would of greatly enjoyed, I would no longer need to live in this world this harmful thing I called life.

_But you didn't allow it,_

_You held you're hand_

_You gave me the light,_

_You gave me your love,_

_You gave me life._

And again I didn't want it, but you insisted, and I had no choice to accept, for the 1st time in my life I had been helped. But what scared me was, I liked it.

After that, had happened something had happened, I don't know what, but I suddenly trusted you, I felt as if you would be there for me, and the weird thing is, it was new to me, I'd never felt as if I could rely on someone, though out my life I have only relyed on myself, comforted myself, kept my self to myself.

_What was happening?_

_A new feeling_

_Trust?_

_Trust is something new_

_And something most special has to happen for one to gain another's trust._

But again I learned not to show the trust that you had gained from me, I know for a fact you still thought I was the same cold ruthless heartless Kai, but I wasn't, I know I wasn't something, _something_ had changed deep down, and I myself didn't really know and understand what is was, it was just something I had thought would never happen to me, I felt something, something I hadn't ever felt before, but one question bugged me.

_What was it,_

_Its tearing me up feeling so useless when I see you,_

_So sorry for everything I've ever done, _

_Why do I feel this way?_

_Why does your face haunt all my dreams?_

_Why?_

Again you won, you won the championships, you became world champion, you had achieved what many others had failed to do, and how easy it was for you, I don't understand, there's so many things I don't understand.

_Why?_

A year or so had passed on, we all split up, going our separate way, me returning to school, some prep school.

but I felt upset when I got there, I felt as if I had left a piece of me behind with you when I left, I felt as if the rest of me was going to brake, because you weren't there to hold me together.

_I felt lost and alone_

_Like some part of me had been left behind_

_But I ignored it. _

But after some terrible mix up with a boy Wyatt stealing my Beyblade, and trying to beybattle with another boy.

Soon after that I returned to you again, and that feeling went away

_I was whole again_

_I was happy_

_And there was that needing feeling again._

But you had changed, you had matured to a certain state, but you were still the same, the same annoying smile that melted my insides and made me feel giddy.

You showed me to your new friend, she seemed to be just as annoying as you, a bit of a chatter box if you ask me, but if you could trust her so could I, Hillary her name was.

Through this year you had your ups and downs, we all did. But you were still there, still there with you're encouraging smile and your uplifting spirit.

_It's something I adored_

_Something that I could truthfully smile about_

_Something that showed me that you were truly_

_Special._

But for the second time you beat the odds when they were against you, you did things though your heart, you started with few enemies but made many friends. Strengthened your bond between yourself and Dragoon, stronger than the bonds we had with ours.

_Some one special._

You won the world champion ships again. And you truly were something, from what you were to what you are.

_You changed_

_Matured_

_But still remained_

_The same_

Our third year came, I think that was one of the hardest for you, I somehow felt all your emotions, from max and Rei leaving the Team to finding out that Jin Of The Gale was your long lost brother.

But when that was released, I remember feeling a little, I don't really know how to explain it, I mean all along I had been there as your leader, I was the team captin, but when he came I felt as if I had no place on the team.

_That unwanted feeling,_

_Lurking in the darkness_

_Waiting, waiting patiently for the right moment,_

_And when it finds the perfect moment,_

_It jumps on you,_

_Attacks you until your torn between the two._

I didn't know what to do, after spending so long with you around, I woke up one day and realised I had changed, I had changed drastically, I _cared_ and it scared me, since when had that started happening, why had it started happening.

Again I was confused, something I hadn't felt in ages, wanting to understand something that couldn't be understood. So I did what I do best, I left.

_I left you like what everbody else had_

_I had to reclaim what I had lost,_

_I know for years I had been preparing to beat you one day_

_But something had always gotten in the way._

I went to join my old team, who were now the Blistkrieg (1) Boys I was going to win the championships, and I wasn't going to win it under your shadow, I was going to win it in my own light.

_I had that feeling deep down somewhere_

_Something telling me that I should stay_

_But my ego came in check and told me to win my title _

_And become the world champion_

_And become what I once was._

I watched you're battles, your wins your losses, your emotional roller coasters, I watched everything, not once did I miss anything you did. This was the most challenging season, the most trickiest. With tougher battles than ever before, and this season would push me to my limits and beyond, but no matter what nothing would stop me from reaching my goal.

_And not even my weird needing feelings would get in the way._

We finally had our battle, it was the most bizarre battle I had ever had, and this battle really did push me beyond my limits, but even so, I actually had fun, I had a true battle with you Tyson. One where we didn't care about the people around us just us and our blades.

_You and me,_

_Me and you_

_Always comes back to that_

_Battling out to our fullest contempt's,_

_But still you win._

You won that battle, and you won it fairly, and I was proud of myself, that day I had learned that I couldn't be the best, you would always be better than me, but there was still nothing going to stop me from reaching higher goals.

_Minuts to hours_

_Hours to days_

_Days to weeks_

_Weeks to months_

_Months to years_

_Years and much more_

I was in my apartment, when I got a phone call, a phone call from the local hospital. I was told that you had been in a car crash, and you had suffered severe injuries. You were only hanging onto life by a thread.

You were in a coma

_That's when I felt my heart stop_

_Tyson, you the highly spirited one was dying,_

_Hanging onto life_

_I was so scared._

I rushed to the hospital, your brother gramps, Max, Rei, Kenny and Hillary were there to. They all looked pale with worry written all over their faces, Hillary was the fist to notice me and waved half-heartedly, I could tell she was extreamly worried. They all informed me about how they had gone into see Tyson and how dead he looked, and how bruised he was etc.

But part of me wasn't listening, I didn't want to listen to something about someone who had helped me so much though the years.

I was allowed to see him, I walked into the room-he was given a room of his own. And I nearly cried at the sight I saw.

They lay Tyson in a completely vulnerable, battered and stuffed with tubes, it was horrible.

_This isn't you,_

_You Tyson Kinomiya are stronger than this_

_And you won't die,_

_Mark my words, I won't let you._

I slowly walked over to your fragile form, I was practically tiptoeing afraid that if I made a sound that something bad would happen, I had never been in these situations.

I sat down and watched you, I felt sick, you were swarmed in these tubes.

I didn't really know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I started talking to you.

"You know Tyson, You do know that I won't allow you to die, you're just to special, to important to die, you can't, you see because I need you here with me, and though it may not seem it, with out you I don't think I would be living in this world." I started off very quiet and calmly, I didn't want to wake him.

"Tyson, if you leave me I might have to come with you, because ever since I first met you there was something about you, and I don't know what it was, I still don't know what it is but I know that you mean a lot to me and I don't know what I'd do with out you here." I continued.

_I'm going to go now,_

_I feel as if I'm not making any sense_

_I walk back to the door,_

_But I hear something that sounds strangely like moaning!_

I whip around, your hand, its moving, your hands moving! There's still a chance of you living!

_I feel my heart pouding so hard against my chest_

_I feel as if its going to pound its way out_

_Your going to live_

_And if you do, maybe you'll be able to sort out all my confusion._

**_Two Weeks Later_**

I revisited the hospital like I had been for the past 2 weeks, I hadn't left your side, you had come out of you're coma last night.

I walked up to the room I was told you were in, I knocked and then let myself in, you were lying on your hospital bed facing away from me, I quietly tiptoed in and carfully closed the door behind me.

You turned around and faced me, you were smiling weakly, I couldn't help but smirk.

_You back_

_And you will stay_

_Safe and be who you were_

"I heard you!" you softly whispered, so softly I had to strain my ears. I frowned slightly in confused what had he heard? He smiled widened a little as he whispered again, "I heard you"

"what did you hear?" I asked, completely confused.

If this could happen your smile widened, "I heared what you told me about 2 weeks ago, you know when you told me about when you first met me!" he whispered a little louder. But not to loud.

_He heard me_

_He must think im weak_

_I didn't think he would hear_

_Oh what have I done!_

You beckoned me closer so I sat on the seat provided for the visitor, you beckoned me closer and closer until our noses touched, and that's when it happened!

You brushed your lips against mine!

I felt the weirdest tingling sensation, suddenly that need came back, stronger than ever before. And before I had time to think I planted my lips back on yours and we shared a kiss.

_It was magical_

_Something I had never dreamed of_

_No longer was I confused_

_All my questions were answered with one kiss _

I know why I felt this way, I felt this way because I was in love, I was in love with you, from the day we first met and I doubt I'll ever stop loving you, and from what I feel emitting from you I think you feel the same way.

_I am not alone_

_I am loved_

_I have changed _

_And so have you_

_And may our love grow _

_And may we stay together._

END-

* * *

I finished omg that was long. The logest ever fic I have ever writted, 9 pages! 9 WOW O.O well I hope you enjoyed it, please Review! 

xXx


End file.
